Awakening
by Mirie-chan
Summary: He is the new king, she a homecoming warrior ready to be knighted. One problem. No one took into account the instinctive behaviour demons have when first seeing their life mate, or the possessive violence.
1. Chapter 1

He is the new king, she a homecoming warrior ready to be knighted. One problem. No one took into account the instinctive behaviour demons have when first seeing their life mate.

AN- Hope you enjoy everyone. This was inspired by Thor however it isn't anything like the retelling of the story so don't worry, more about the idea of different realms and what-not. Demon's have a life expectancy of about 240yrs, so about triple that of a human lifespan and they tend to stop aging around mid 20s to mid 30s, but always before they reach about 50.

Kaoru- aged 32- stopped ageing at 22

Yahiko- aged 15- still ageing

Megumi- aged 44- stopped ageing at 23

Hiko- aged 110ish- stopped at 48 (in other about what he is now)

Kenshin- aged 81 – stopped at 29

T- for language

* * *

**Shinpai**

-Worry-

Chapter Ichi

Kaoru sighed into her scarf, watching the sky with narrowed eyes. Currently it was a beautiful deep violet colour, cloudless yet slightly chilling at the same time, to Kaoru it only reminder her of how much she despised the idea of walking into a changed kingdom, without a single idea about it's ruler or policies.

Rumours of a new king of the Tokyo realm had spread even to dense bamboo forest where she had been situated, although she had doubted these rumours the tinted atmosphere was solid proof of this new ruler.

_'Demo, it's better than the forever blackened and burning sky in the Kyoto realm' _Kaoru wearily thought before fixing her eyes on the road ahead.

Her companions were scattered around her, walking at their own pace in the same direction as she. In front of her, barely noticeable other than his scruffy, black hair, was the brat she'd been saddled with, he'd been one of the many kids they'd rescued from Shishio Makoto's slave trade, however because of his orphaned status he would have been returned to the streets of Kyoto. His life would have been snuffed out in a matter of years due to the Makoto's cruel 'weak must die' law.

Myojin Yahiko was spirited and a skilled pickpocket, however while that spirit and skill would help his survival in the areas where humans still dwelled, in the lands of the oni his lack of respect would result in the boy being hunted. Kaoru refused to have his death on her conscience, so she had taken guardianship of him, without Yahiko's permission that is.

She never took into account that fact that 'she' might end up killing him because of his stupidity and disrespect towards her.

_'Proof that your a baka, Kaoru. I should have just left him in some small village outside of Kyoto Realm or even travelled South and left him with the humans.' _Kaorugave another irritated huff that was muffled by her scarf, she had a feeling something had to go wrong.

"Aww are you tired Tanuki? I thought you'd be charging ahead ready to finally have a professional reason to be a sweaty, loud mouthed little warrior girl." Kaoru clenched her fists and kept her eyes off the nearby lady doctor. "Whatever happened to all that excitement you babbled on about over the camp-fire a few days ago, you're not nervous are you?"

"How you became a doctor Megumi I will never know, you don't have a gentle bone in your body! Let alone a polite and caring one."

"How you made it out of Kyoto with a mouth like that I don't know, Tanuki. I suppose there are some things about demon behaviour that will be forever unknown, even to doctors," Megumi sighed with mock wistfulness. "Well I'm not a vet so I don't have to worry about untrained raccoons now do I?" With that she strode away from a fuming Kaoru, her annoying chuckles floating behind her like clouds. Kaoru glared at the retreating doctor, her hand clenching around the handle to her katana in restraint.

Kaoru sighed again, releasing the weapon. She _had_ been blissfully happy when she'd received a message by falcon that she, Kamiya Kaoru, had been accepted into the selection of new members of the elite forces of Tokyo after training for one decade and three quarters of another.

The rich were able to implant themselves into the elite forces at a huge expense and even then it depended on their abilities whether they stayed there. Kaoru, being the lone survivor of the Kamiya family after her father's death, hadn't the money to enter the elite forces that way, even if she sold the family dojo which she'd unlikely ever do. So instead she'd set out to prove herself worthy so that she would one day be invited to try out for membership.

She'd been hurrying her companions along most of the way, up until they'd reached Tokyo's border and she'd seen the sky. It was a hugely well known fact that the ruler of each oni realm had the ability to change the sky to match their emotions and characteristics. When Hiko had been ruler the sky had been a bold blue, only ever raining when the realm needed the substance for crop or during an attack.

The bold sky had symbolised Hiko's usually merry (probably from all the sake he consumed) attitude as well as his no-nonsense character, he was in fact one of the few high up demons that Kaoru could stand because he lacked any sort of status discrimination.

The new violet, cloudless sky and chilling air was a little hard to read, it could mean the ruler was clear sighted but cold, or emotionless and arrogant. Kaoru wasn't sure what the violet meant, again it could be symbolic for a lot of things. However it was definitely a hard, cold truth that there was in fact a new ruler of Tokyo and that the rumours were indeed true.

Kaoru's imagination had been running rampage ever since that realisation hit, she had no knowledge of Hiko every mentioning a successor or an heir. Which logically meant he must have been over thrown, that much she was sure.

From there Kaoru had worried, not only about Hiko and Tokyo, but also about how it would affect her hard work. This leader probably had little to no knowledge of her and it was likely they would be a huge arse-hole about her 'lowly' status and scrutinise every little quest she'd been on to test her worth. She'd had similar experiences with most of the nobility at court.

"Relax Kaoru, you still have the scroll, it's not like they can dismiss you when you have proof of you being accepted. Just don't glare at them and don't mention Hiko. At all." Kaoru muttered to herself. "The worst that can happen is that they might set you back a year or so to review your abilities, see nothing to worry about Kaoru. Nothing at all."

"Kami, you are crazy aren't you?" Kaoru swung her head around to look at Yahiko who had been walking on her right for the last few minutes. "Stop talking to youself, Busu."

Several people from the crowd looked over their shoulders when they heard the deafening 'whack' followed by a boyish scream, they watched as the female samurai warrior moved away from the body that was now face down in the dirt, her clenched fist still held high from where she had bashed him over the head.

* * *

XX

"You'll be selecting and knighting several applicants into the elite this week, that should be simple enough." A towering man glared down the exquisite, royal dojo steps, seemingly at nothing but the polished wooden floor.

"Hiko, why are you leaving the throne to sessha if you can't trust him with simple tasks, you will only be gone for a month or so, if you don't trust sessha get Sanosuke to rule for once." The illusion of a seemingly empty dojo was shattered with the fast streak of crimson and white that headed towards the steps and stopped infront of Hiko.

Kenshin had his long strands tied in a high ponytail, his cross-shaped scar on display, he wore a white gi and a pair of dark navy hakama pants, his katana glinted in the candlelight by his side. Kenshin had been gradually growing tired of Hiko acting like a mother going on holiday, reminding him of events that they'd already discussed beforehand.

"Like I would leave an idiot like Sanosuke to lead. You need some sort of distraction anyway, you're becoming restless, baka deshi," Hiko's glare didn't lighten, neither did his frown. "I refuse to allow you to go out on any mission, you make everyone paranoid that the war is going to begin again."

Kenshin sighed, memories of the war swarming over him like a black ocean wave, his eyes sad violets with flecked gold in them.

"Sessha doesn't mean to threaten the people, however we cannot allow Shishio to continue with his ruthless slaughter." Kenshin met Hiko's steal blue eyes with his gleaming amber ones. "You know as well as I do Hiko, if Shishio is allowed to continue his merciless killing, war will be inevitable."

Hiko grunted irritably and turned to walk out. "Why do you think we're expanding the elite force, baka deshi." He threw over his shoulder as he left.

Kenshin closed his eyes, sighing and rolling his shoulders to relieve his stress, before throwing himself back into practice.

(1446 words)

* * *

AN

hope you enjoyed, I would like to point out that this is my first RK fanfic so while I love a bit of criticism please don't be too harsh if you don't like how I've portrayed the characters. Kenshin is going to be a mix of both Battousai and rurouni, the seemingly cliché bit of battousai coming out when he gets mad... really mad or demoniacally instinctive (hehe). He doesn't really have a vow of not killing (that's why he has the katana)

This story is rated T, so there won't be any really mature sexual scenes, however I may write a separate one-shot for any mature scenes at a later date.

Words used- since I like throwing a bit of Japanese language in.

Ichi- one

Oni- Demon

Demo- But

Baka- idiot

Baka Deshi- idiot apprentice

Busu- ugly woman


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I definitely don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Sano- aged 40- stopped ageing at 25

Saitou- aged 79- stopped ageing at 31

Katsu- aged 38- stopped ageing at 23

Enjoy!

* * *

Burisu

-Bliss-

Chapter Ni

Kamiya Dojo hadn't changed a bit. Overgrown vegetation still covered the wooden steps and the roof still had a large chunk missing due to bad weather several months ago. However seeing it all again, only caused Kaoru to smile with relief.

Luckily it was a rather dry day and the hill hadn't been terribly slippery to walk up.

She'd already made the decision to leave Yahiko at the dojo and was trying to avoid thinking about the possible damage he might inflict on the poor building. Kaoru couldn't help but worry about the already costly repairs the place needed, any more disaster was definitely unwanted.

If Yahiko did do any more damage, she wouldn't be very happy and would probably end up bashing him over the head and feeding him to the Koi fish in the temple pond. In tiny pieces that is.

"Then again, I can always send him up onto that unstable roof to do repairs" Kaoru giggled and shook her head, obviously imagining said boy falling off or through the roof.

By the time she had reached the dojo door, she could hear muttering behind her, signalling that Yahiko had finally caught up. She'd been aware of his lagging presence due to his none stop passionately, fuming ki that had been flaring up behind her.

Without stopping she pushed her palm against the dojo door, fingers gently digging into the wood as her ki was flowed into the dojo. After that the shoji slid open easily under her hand, creaking slightly. Kaoru stepped inside, breathing in the dusty aroma that had settled upon her home and rolled her shoulders in content as she tilted her head slightly in Yahiko's direction.

"You're not tired out, are you Yahiko?" Kaoru mock pouted at the boy. "I was hoping for a nice lunch after I returned from the temple."

"Don't... don't call me little, Busu!" Yahiko choked out. How Kaoru managed to climb the hill and wasn't out of breath, both annoyed and awed Yahiko. "You just don't want to poison yourself with your own cooking."

Yahiko balanced himself against the wall, panting heavily after the hike. He watched Kaoru drop the katana and travelling cape on a wooden bench, she turned to look at him, her eyebrow arched as she took in his dishevelled appearance.

"You're out of shape Yahiko-chan, how do you expect to ever survive if you cannot even climb a hill." Kaoru tutted, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Hey! Maybe if you had warned me that this dump was on top a of a hill I would have been ready" Yahiko exclaimed, glaring at the woman's back, his eyes flashing black in anger.

"On the battlefield or even on the street, people are not going to warn you about silly little details that you should be ready for" Kaoru sauntered over to the cupboard in the corner, turning back around with a rag in hand, she deftly threw it at his face. "And since you think that this place is a dump then you can clean it before making me my lunch. Hopefully I shouldn't be long at the temple"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Bitter mutterings left Yahiko's mouth as he stumbled inside, finally having gotten his breath back.

"Good, there is a well outside you can get the water from there. Now I'm going for a bath before I have to go, can't show up all travel worn now can I" Chuckling, Kaoru left through the back door towards the bath house.

Huffing, Yahiko poked his head out the door, looking around for the well outside. He found it... sort of. Like the steps and most of the dojo, the well was mostly hidden under thick growth. "Yahiko do this, Yahiko cook lunch, no wait Yahiko, clean the dojo. Ugh! Stupid Busu!"

Without thinking Yahiko plunged his hands into the green growth and attempted to yank the roots out. His eyes widened as he felt the tell tale feeling of numb stinging on his fingers and palms, and yanked them from the plants. "Shit, nettles. Busu, you're so gonna pay for this." Clenching his stinging, white blemished hands Yahiko looked around for something to pull the plants out, however the yard was deserted of everything other than weeds and bushes.

Rushing inside Yahiko checked the cupboard where Kaoru had gotten the rag. Finding a sturdy looking bokkon he grinned mischievously, before running back to the well.

"You want clean Kaoru, I'll give you clean." Yahiko smirked at the overgrown well, before lifting the bokkon high and rushing forward. "Die you weeds!"

* * *

XX

Kaoru hummed blissfully in the steaming water, never had she been more thankful to Aoshi then right now.

During the first three weeks in Kyoto, she'd been staying in the Aoiya with the Oniwabanshu. There she'd become close to Misao, the wonderful little half demon ninja, along with the other members. Aoshi had even been patient enough to train her in the art of elemental magic, allowing her to summon water and fire at will, use the wind during battle and even make a few daisies grow.

Humming sweetly Kaoru cleaned her filthy, aching and brusied body. Everything and everyone in town had seemed the same which had surprised her. She'd been expecting to at least see a few armed guards walking around, keeping an eye out for traitorous behaviour towards the new ruler. Perhaps this new ruler already had everyone's trust and support. Or they're just arrogant and big headed enough to think their invincible.

However, there was no irritation, blood-lust, sadness, fear or traitorous intent in anyone's ki. Kaoru was beginning to suspect that brainwashing had been used.

"Great, there is probably some big shot brat on the throne with some old artificial wand or something." Kaoru huffed in irritation. "Maybe I should pray before I see them, ask Kami to help me be polite."

Sinking lower into the hot bath, Kaoru rotated her wrists and smiled as the warmth increased. She was most definitely getting better at this whole fire controlling lark.

Smiling to herself, she listened to Yahiko's passionate war cries and chants. Bringing him back with her had seemed to be a misgiving at first, but perhaps having him here would do them both good, she was getting sick of being alone all the time.

'_Perhaps it's just your cooking that's making you ill_' Kaoru shoved the very Megumi-ish voice into the black abyss of her mind. '_My cooking is edible that's all that matters, it's not like it has to pass some sort of grade, it's good food.' _Kaoru frowned scrubbing her grubby skin a little harder with the wash cloth, that stupid kitsune-doctor always seemed to get under her skin with her criticism.

Sucking a breath in Kaoru dived under the water to wash away soap suds, flinching slightly as her nose went under. _'I don't have have time for this, the message told me to be at the temple at noon. I have got to get ready!' _She all but bounced out of the tub, shaking off most of the water, and grabbing a towel to wrap around herself as she strode out, picking up her discarded clothes as she went.

Striding up the yard, and through the dojo corridor, Kaoru arrived at her bedroom door. The dark oak frame of her shoji contrasted with the light wood that decorated the rest of the house. It was a patch job her father had to do back when she was younger and had very little control of her anger. The shattered frame was the result of a childish tantrum when she was nine.

Sliding the shoji open she gazed into her bright room. The white nets fluttered slightly as the breeze flowed through the door, a thin layer of dust had collected over the floor.

Kaoru didn't bother looking at her room in dismay, she had realised that the dojo would be in a bad state because of her neglect of it the past few months. She avoided looking at pile of clothes bunged in the corner and the lonely, used tea cup sat next to the window.

Perhaps she could get Yahiko to clean it up when she got back.

Finding a presentable pair of training clothes proved more troublesome than she had thought. Obviously the washing was a first priority once she was done with the temple meeting. Grabbing a light blue gi and white hakama pants that was stuffed in a draw, she shoved them on before lightly steaming her raven hair dry and tying it into a high ponytail.

Wandering back through to the training hall, Kaoru observed the mess. Luckily, other than a bit of dust the dojo was clean. It wouldn't take long before it was back to its former glory. Before leaving she picked up her katana, slipping it into the fold of her hakama pants, and the scroll.

She hesitated at the shoji door, turning around and bowing slightly at the waist. On the farthest wall hung planks of wood with all the Kamiya Kasshin masters' names carved onto them. Kaoru smiled at her fathers plank "Wish me luck, Oto-san." She then raced out of the shoji and down the steps.

"The bath is free Yahiko-chan. After you clean the floors, go and take one. I won't allow my charge and apprentice to stink like a pig!" Kaoru bellowed as she ran through the yard and out the gate. She laughed as she heard Yahiko's angry reply.

"I'm not little and I'm not a pig"

* * *

XX

"Oi Kenshin! You wouldn't know where Hiko's sake is stored would ya? He's moved it from the basement." Sano barked, leaning against the temple's dojo door, watching Kenshin carefully shoving practice dummies back into the storage cupboard.

"Haven't you learnt your lesson Sano? Hiko would kill you if you tried that again." Kenshin sighed, dropping his head down so his chin almost rested against his neck. _'Couldn't Hiko have at least given Sano something to do. How is sessha supposed to keep an eye on him and the realm' _

"Yeah, yeah. He says that all the time but he's never killed me yet, Kenshin. Seriously though, the guy has gone away, chill for a bit. Throw back a few bottles of sake with me." Sano smirked, his hands jammed into his pockets. "Have some fun, we can even have a party tonight. It's not like there's anything else going on."

"No Sano." Shaking his head at his friend and adopted-brother-of-sorts, Kenshin closed the cupboard shoji and shuffled across the shining floor. "We have to be on our guard while Hiko's gone. Sessha is sure by now that our enemies have seen the change in the sky and those who know of me have surely guessed who Hiko would leave to lead. We must follow the instructions Hiko left for us and be ready in case of trouble. Hiko expects the Eilte force to be improved and completed by the time he returns and we'll be starting the interviews tomorrow."

Sanosuke pouted. "You're no fun Kenshin. You're worse than that wolf sometimes, at least Saitou drinks with me."

Chuckling as he passed the sometimes egocentric demon, Kenshin found he could only smile fondly at the big baka "Those drinking sessions between you and Saitou only ever end up in a bloody fight. Sessha doesn't hold well with alcohol anyway and it's too early for you to be drinking, Sano." With that said Kenshin left the dojo, striding across the yard and towards the temple.

"It's never too early for sake! And are you sure you don't know where he moved them!" Sanosuke shouted across the deserted yard, his eyes pleading with Kenshin who was about to disappear through the temple's crimson doorway. "A hint will do. Hiko doesn't even have to know about it."

"No Sano." Kenshin called back before leaving. Sanosuke's shoulders slumped as he grumbled to himself. "Guess I might as well go see Katsu, maybe he has some."

Decision firmly made, Sanosuke sauntered out of the temple grounds towards Katsu's small apartment. _'Kami, have mercy on me and make sure Katsu has some sweet sake. If not maybe some of that western 'beer' from across seas. Demo, if you love me make sure that arse has some sort of alcohol, that's all I …'_

"Hey! Mind out the way Ondori-atama!" Shocked out of his praying Sano felt himself knock into and stumble over something that hit him square in the chest.

He landed on said small thing as the two fell towards the ground. Blinking in shock, Sanosuke looked down at the small woman beneath him and smirked. He was about to open his mouth when a fist launched itself on his cheek. Falling backwards, he landed on his arse where he sat glaring at the little demoness.

"Hey! What was that for, Ojo-chan?" He muttered irritably rubbing his sore cheek. The blue and white clad woman glared down at him, left hand on her hip and right grasping the katana at her waist.

"What do you mean '_What was that for'? _You're the one who knocked me to the ground because you weren't looking where you were going, Baka!" She bellowed, her eyes gradually growing silver with fury.

"Hey wait a minute, Ojo-chan! How come _you _didn't get out of the way? Huh?" 'Ojo-chan' turned her back on him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you suggesting something, Ondori-atama?"

"Hell I am! It seems to me you must have been in an awful rush to have missed seeing me." Sanosuke growled at her. "And I have a name, a good one at that! It's Sanosuke, Sagara Sanosuke! So use it! Stop being disrespectful, little girl!"

"Don't call me a little girl, Sagara! I've got a name too!" The girl huffed impatiently. "Now I'm probably going to be late for the Elite meeting._"_

"The Elite meeting?" Sanosuke blinked stupidly. "I think you're a bit early, that doesn't take place until... Hey!" 'Ojo-chan' was already running in the direction of the temple.

Sanosuke jumped to his feet and chased after her. "Hey come back! You owe me an apology! Hey! Get back here!"

(2417 words)

* * *

AN-

Thank you everyone for your reviews!

Hoped you enjoyed Sanosuke and Kaoru's meeting.

Please feel free to ask any questions if something isn't explained clearly.

Shoji- Japanese styled door that slides open.

Oto-san- father

Sake- rice wine

Burisu- bliss

baka- idiot

Ondori-atama- rooster head

Ojo-chan – missy (it is pronounced Jo-chan)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Okay the wishing well is broken... Rurouni Kenshin is still not mine!

Warning- anyone who fears potty mouth language,Battousai, furniture abuse and snarly demons might want to avoid this.

Tae- aged 45- stopped ageing at 27

Tsubame- aged 13- still ageing

Kaoru- aged 32- stopped ageing at 22

Yahiko- aged 15- still ageing

Megumi- aged 44- stopped ageing at 23

Hiko- aged 110ish- stopped at 48 (in other about what he is now)

Kenshin- aged 81 – stopped at 29

Sano- aged 40- stopped ageing at 25

Saitou- aged 79- stopped ageing at 31

Katsu- aged 38- stopped ageing at 23

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Saigai**

**-Disaster-**

**Chapter San**

Dark brown walls soon came into view. Kaoru could see the back entrance into the temple grounds, it was usually only used by servants and that fact had influenced her to take that route. It was already passed noon and her lateness would surely cause the nobles to sneer and belittle her.

Behind her, she could hear that damn Sagara shouting for her to stop. Her back and shoulders were still sore from where he had knocked and pinned her to the ground without hesitation.

_'The bloody pervert! Like hell I am going to believe him. The message clearly states that I must be there at Noon on a working day within the week. I am not about to allow some baka get my spot in the Elite, just because they were there before me!' _Kaoru's angry thoughts had caused her to start growling softly and she was rewarded with several fearful looks from passer-bys.

Rogue demons were feared in most realms because of their unpredictability and the stereotypical belief that they are heartless beasts. News of families or groups being slaughtered by a single rogue was not uncommon: even after the war, fear of such murder remained in many people's hearts. Demon and human.

Although running short on time, Kaoru felt at ease with the familiar surroundings. Tokyo was her home and this was where she belonged, these were the people, the places and the scents that she recognised and mostly grown up with. Her heart was forever attached to this place just as it was attached to her dojo. This made it difficult to fear even rogues here.

Launching herself through the servants' entrance, Kaoru stood in the lush, temple grounds. The Temple walls were a bright rose colour and the doors a darker crimson. The proud dojo stood behind the temple, its walls a glorious golden wood. If this had been any other circumstance, Kaoru would have headed straight there. However, she was dead set on getting to that meeting.

Instead of lingering, she located the fastest and less crowded route that would take her directly to the main hall. She spied an open window nearby and rushed towards it. If her predictions were right, she would end up in the small storage room off from the dining area. From there getting to the main hall should be easy.

Having to jump through an open window was not new to her, so she didn't even hesitate before racing full pelt and launching her body through the open space.

Sanosuke had just appeared around the corner to see the girl place her hands firmly on the frame of the window and fling herself through the space, her ponytail disappearing behind her. He was not sure who she was but from her confidence, apparently she had been here before. She seemed to know the layout better then he did and he lived here for kami's sake.

_'She did mention about the Elite, maybe she is part of the group. But the meeting is not today, unless Kenshin was keeping something from me.'_ Shaking his head at the thought, Sanosuke knew that Kenshin would never do that. The guy was too honest.

Not even bothering to attempt jumping through the window, Sano headed for the door to the kitchen.

Shrieks of rage, confusion and panic rang out as the white clad demon raced through. Like the outside, the kitchen was also decorated with light rose wood, however it was half hidden behind counters that sat against the walls. A dark oak table stretched right through the centre of the room and was covered in dishes of every size. Utensils hung from the walls and ceiling, mostly in convenient places, although Sano had to duck to avoid a few. The few servants in the kitchen dived out of Sanosuke's way as be sped through, their complaints ringing out behind him.

"Sagara Sanosuke, what do you think you are doing in here!" Tae's accented voice rang through the busy kitchen. She stood firmly and unmovable in his path, a large tea set in her arms with Tsubame fearfully hiding behind her. "What are you doing in my kitchen Sanosuke!"

Hesitating slightly, Sano thought over the possibility of her moving out of the way so he could pass. He decided that it was definitely low and hurting her was not his style.

Freezing right infront of her wasn't a great idea either since he had, had to grip onto the table and counter to slow him down. Crunching of wood was heard and everyone froze, tense and watching for Tae's reaction. Sano ducked his head, pretending he had not just heard the wood come loose under his hands. Growling from the petite lady infront of his made him flinch and release the counter and table quickly.

"Sanosuke. Get. Out. Of. My. Kitchen!" Tae shrieked, whacking the baka on the hand with the wooden spoon she had on hand.

Sano backed away from her back down the kitchen, Tae only followed with the weapon, not letting up on her beating for a second

"Demo.. ouch.. Tae this is important.. ouch... there is this girl..." He fell backwards against the table, his wide eyes on Tae's now angry demonic face. Her mouth was slightly open in a snarl, enough for him to see sharp fangs poking out. Skin that was normally rosy, was now startling white and her eyes were deep, bottomless green, flashing with anger.

"So you came raging through my kitchen, destroying half of it, just because you are chasing some girl!" Sanosuke deftly jumped over the table away from the fuming Tae, he gaped, trying to come up with some argument. She responded by throwing a bowl of grapes at him, hitting him square in the face.

His hands came out in front of him in surrender- a mistake since splintered wood fell from them- as he backed farther away from Tae. Terrified eyes glanced at the door that led _away _from the 'kitchen of pain and terror'. Sadly, his escape plan was interrupted by a deafening growl from the female across the table.

"Well... you see."

"Get out! I do not want to hear it!" Sanosuke ducked to avoid the metal sieve that was thrown his way before retreating backwards towards the door he had entered through. He was not as lucky with the pans, measuring cups or cucumber. Tae chased him out of the room and halfway down the temple yard before she stopped, bellowing after his retreating form "Don't you dare come back in here again!"

Rubbing the back of his neck Sano leant against the temple wall, breathing heavily. Grape juice slivered down his face as he massaged a growing lump on his forehead "Well that blew up my idea."

XX

* * *

Slinking through the rooms quietly, Kaoru had started to worry. Where _was _everyone?

Guards that were usually present in each main room were missing and there was no sign of court members at all. Even on the days when only a few members were present, one or two would be found sitting in the dining room, drinking or eating something delicious that Tae and her staff had quickly cooked up. Yet there was no sign of life in the grand dining room. The table was deserted of the usual delicate gold cutlery that was set out ready for guests, as well as the missing candles and light tan table cloth. It was as if spring cleaning had come late and the whole room was being polished.

Almost silently, Kaoru wandered through the room, her eyes absorbing every little detail as she avoided touching anything. Opening the thankfully non-creaking shoji, she stepped out into the corridor, wearily scanning the area.

She froze as she met sharp gold eyes that narrowed onto to her. He stood arrogantly by the spiral staircase, his blue attire contrasting with the golden corridor around them. Firmly, yet elegantly he balanced a cigar in his left hand and watched her through the smoke that floated above and infront of him. Kaoru remained frozen as she stared at the dreaded demon guard. Fruitlessly, she mentally begged for him to disappear and for the Temple to be deserted once again, even going as far as closing her eyes and hoping he would be gone. No luck, unfortunately.

"Why Kamiya, what a pleasant surprise." Kaoru flinched hearing his sarcastic tone. She would rather take on a dozen spoilt nobles then face the scathing tone of Saitou alone. "Shouldn't you be in Kyoto rather than slinking around here, or did the Shinomori sent you back."

Growling under her breath, Kaoru glared at the older demon. "No. I'm here because I've been accepted to attend the Elite meetings, Saitou."

Saitou raised an eyebrow, assessing the demoness before him. "And you are here why?"

Kaoru glared at him. She could not read his eyes, nor his body language to tell if he was messing with her. "What do you mean, Okami? I said that I am here for the meeting, I know I'm a bit late and it's probably already started, but I am here now!"

Smirking outwardly, Saitou approached her, throwing his used cigar out of a nearby window. "What meeting?"

Wide eyed, Kaoru watched him, trying to read his expression, _'Okay, don't panic, he is testing you, trying to get you all flustered. Of course there is a meeting. That is probably where everyone is. Unless the new leader cancelled it, but why would Saitou be here, unless he's the leader. Shit! No surely Hiko wouldn't lose to Saitou of all people.'_

Saitou cocked his eyebrow smugly when Kaoru paused.

"Saitou I'm not interested in your games, where is the meeting. I'm not going to be any later then I already am because of you." Irritated beyond hell now, Kaoru stalked over to him, her finger directed at him in a threatening manner. Before she knew Saitou had a sharp grip on her wrist as he held it away from him, he smirked down at her now fearful eyes.

"You have a big mouth, Kamiya. It's such as shame that you can't defend yourself or your words." Saitou smiled- an actual smile, although full of evil intent- as if this was entertaining and stress relief.

Kaoru growled in response,"Let go of me you arse!" Saitou's grip simply tightened as he pulled her closer, eyes glinting with malice.

"You want to be part of the Elite girl, yet you cannot even defend yourself! Here is some advice: if you are going to go away for too long, it's good to check your calender for bank holidays, baka!" Saitou smirked at the Kaoru's look of realisation and horror, before he grimaced. "And why do you smell of that baka Ondori-atama?"

_'Bank holiday? Really? Shit no wonder the Temple was empty and hardly any shops were open. I can't believe it. I'm such a Baka!' _Kaoru lectured herself. Of all the stupid and embarrassing mistakes she could make, it had to be something so damn obvious and she just _had _to get caught by him of all people.

Struggling was useless as she had already realised. Saitou's strength was double that of her own and she was pretty sure his stubbornness tripled that of hers, too. Still she was brewing with anger now.

"Maybe if you weren't such a bastard that you had to use force to take me on, I wouldn't need to defend myself!" Kaoru glared at him dead in the eye, "And leave Sagara out of this, he's a much better man then you are."

Saitou surprised her by his sudden dark chuckling, "To think a weak Baka like Sagara managed to make such an impression in that hard head of yours Kamiya. It makes me wonder what exactly went on between you two." he sneered.

Kaoru blushed before angrily spitting at him, "Get your bloody mind out of the gutter!" She then proceeded to stomp on his toes in her sandal clad feet, fortunately catching him by off guard. Again she thanked Kami for men's smug and arrogant ways which often clouded their judgement. Saitou loosened his grip in surprise.

Seeing her chance, Kaoru span around as if dancing and elbowed Saitou's gut. He flinched only slightly but it was enough to wrench her wrist from his grip.

She jumped away from him and drew her katana watching him wearily. Her eyes flickered from Saitou to the shoji, and then back again. Kaoru felt her heart stop at the icy look Saitou had in his now glowing eyes. Her heart clenched as she watched him reach for his own katana and draw it.

_'Shit, I'm dead.' _Was Kaoru's only thought as he sprang forward, faster then she'd had ever expected.

Without hesitation she lifted her katana in defence, only just managing to keep up with his movements. She blocked him, the silence shattered as metal met metal. Kaoru was forced to take a step back but maintained her position. Even quicker this time Saitou dived for her again, his katana only just missing her head as she slammed herself against the tall wooden cupboard. Warm liquid ran down her forehead and over the curve of her nose, the coppery smell of blood filled her nose. Heart rapidly beating, she winced as she rolled her shoulder. That was going to leave a bruise there as well as a dent in the wood.

_'It won't matter, my body is going to be so battered and mutilated once he is done with me I doubt anyone will see a simple bruise or scratch.' _Kaoru looked up at Saitou to see him smirking, _'The bastard' enjoying this!'_

Kaoru felt a scream bubble in her throat as he struck again, this time aiming for her waist and forcing her to dive and roll along the floor in order to dodge. She felt a sharp pain in her left hip and noticed crimson blood had soaked her blue gi as she knelt on the wooden floor.

Panicking she took advantage of Saitou's turned back and leapt from her position on the floor and rushed forward, her katana out in front of her. She had been aiming for his shoulder but he'd moved at the last second so that she only managed to get his arm, just below the elbow joint. She jammed it into his arm and then further into the wall infront of him. yet he made no noise or sign of any pain. Kaoru released the handle of her katana and fled, heading for the main hall. Slamming the shoji open she rushed into the next room, speeding towards her destination, feeling Saitou's already approaching Ki hot on her heels.

_'Damn he's too quick, Kami please let someone show up.' _Kaoru felt helpless. _'I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut, especially since Hiko isn't here to keep me out of trouble and alive' _She flinched as she felt Saitou's fast approaching ki.

Now weapon-less she knew she hadn't a chance of defending herself and continued to pray for help as the now snarling demon quickly caught up to her.

XX

* * *

Sanosuke was sulking and kicking at the stones around the front of the temple when Kenshin found him. He was muttering some thing about moody women and hadn't even noticed the red-haired demon was stood by him, until Kenshin had spoken.

"Sano, why are you covered in grapes." The question was simple and innocent enough that Kenshin hadn't been expecting Sano to suddenly spin around. Stepping backwards in shock, Kenshin tripped and fell away from the tall brunette, landing on the hard ground with a startled "Oro"

"Tae threw grapes at me! Can you believe that!" Sanosuke howled as if in pain. "I don't think she is gonna let me back in there Ken. Do you think she'll ban from eating here?" he then looked at his fallen friend with wide, fearful eyes.

Chuckling, Kenshin got to his feet. "Sessha is sure Tae-dono won't stay angry at you for long. What did you do anyway, sessha hopes you didn't break anything. Hiko wouldn't be happy." Watching Sano's eyes widen in sudden fear, Kenshin closed his eyes hoping the kitchen wasn't in total shambles. "Sessha hopes you at least apologised to Tae-dono." Again the widening of his friend's eyes gave him a crystal clear answer.

Sighing Kenshin lead the way up the temple steps, "Come on Sano, go and apologise. Sessha is sure Tae-dono will forgive you." Smiling encouragingly he opened the front shoji for Sanosuke.

"Yeah you're right Ken, of course Tae will forgive me." Sano smiled, now feeling confident that his stomach would continue being filled for free. "Come on, I'll go apologise now. You know Tae can't say no when you..." A deafening crash interrupted Sano's speech and he looked around to see Kenshin gone.

Immediately spotting his friend's disappearance, Sanosuke rushed inside and followed the trail of opened shojis left by Kenshin.

As he approached the main hall he froze as he spotted a bloodied hand print decorating a white shoji. It was small and he was certain that it belonged to a woman or child because of its size. Clenching his fists,Sano stormed through into the main hall, more than ready for a fight.

The sight and feeling that met him caused him to freeze in shock. Kenshin's ki was flaring wildly, even to someone with little training in Ki like him, it was overpowering.

Kenshin had Saitou against the wall by his throat, his other hand gripped his katana that was pressed against the okami's throat. On the floor knelt the girl from earlier, yet her side was covered in blood and her skin white with the blood loss and shock.

"Ojo-chan!" Sanosuke yelled. He rushed forward but stopped when Kenshin snarled.

"Do not touch her!" Both the girl and Sano flinched at the sound.

Stunned Sano looked at Kenshin and was taken a back. Calm, friendly violet eyes were now vicious and golden slitted ones. They were fixed on him with such fury and warning.

"Touch her and die!" Another snarl fell from Kenshin lips.

Sanosuke backed away in shock, looking from Kenshin to the frozen girl, and then finally to Saitou for answers.

"I wouldn't touch her, Ondori-atama. Battousai won't recognise you as a friend with her here. You'll be dead long before the baka comes to his senses."

Saitou's sneered answer was cut of as he was flung across the room, landing into the Tansu chests against the walls.

"You hurt her!" Kenshin launched himself at Saitou, katana already glinting with traces of the okami's blood. Saitou barely had enough time to raise his own katana in defence. They met dead on with the thundering of metal meeting metal, both pushing back against the other as they flew about the room.

Sanosuke couldn't tell the two apart as they became a spiralling hurricane of red and blue. He stood still, watching them with awe as they sped up their deadly dance.

It was only when they crashed through a shoji into a different room he was able to look away.

Whimpering attracted his ears and he rushed forwards as his eyes landed on the injured girl. "Ojo-chan! You're okay right? What did that bastard wolf do to you?" He knelt down next to her, hands raised yet not touching her in fear of doing more harm (and maybe a bit of fear due to Kenshin).

"Sagara. What you doing?" The girl mumbled.

Her trembling form stumbled as she attempted to rise from her position, without thinking Sanosuke caught her and held her carefully in his arms.

"Don't worry you're safe now, Ojo-chan." He smiled holding her as gently as possible, smoothing her dishevelled hair to soothe her.

She sighed and leant against him, eyes closed contently.

Her relaxed state was a far cry from the anger that had emitted from her earlier, she looked so delicate in his arms to him. Deciding against leaving her there to bleed to death, Sanosuke cautiously lifted her up into his arms in an awkward bridal carry imitation and turned to take her to see a doctor.

It was only when he heard the rumble of a threatening growl that all movement in his legs halted and he peered over his shoulder fearfully.

Stricken with terror and shock, Sano watched as Kenshin darted towards him. His golden eyes murderous and his katana poised in a slicing motion as he came down on the man taking away what was his.

(Words 3467)

* * *

AN

Okay yes that was probably the worst cliff-hanger cliché ever written, but I hoped it managed to get some of you on the edge of your seats. I'm so cruel to Sano that it probably shouldn't amuse me.

I was going to use Jin-e instead of Saitou, but I couldn't come up with a good reason why he'd be in the temple, thus that's why the wolf was used. Hope I portrayed his character okay. I adore Tae's accent so I had to put it in here. Hope you enjoyed this, the next update is either going to be short and arrive this weekend or long and arrive next weekend since Easter holidays will be over soon.

Link to an image of the temple (from the front) is here, obviously in the story the temple is lower down in order for Kaoru to reach the window- .com/albums/n585/Lauren_Percival_

Okami- wolf

Ondori-atama- rooster head

Saigai- disaster

Tansu chests- piece of Japanese furniture.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- You're making me depressed guys... Kenshin still isn't mine and it's something that I have endless nightmares about.

I was going to call this chapter 'found wanting'.. but it sounded too much like that line from 'Knight's tale'

* * *

Hoshī (欲しい)

-Wanting-

Chapter Yon

Kaoru felt dazed. Her head pounded as the awkwardly rushed movements from side to side intensified the feeling.

Somewhere in the room loud muttering above her was answered by growling. The noise felt oddly familiar, though where from Kaoru had trouble remembering. A sudden, jolting shift from the body beneath her caused her to hiss out in pain as something hard pressed against her injured side. Struggling slightly she moved in the person's arms so that her stomach pressed against their body and the wound on her left side was away from the solid object.

"Ojo-chan, are you trying to get me killed?" Barely audible muttering echoed into her ear from above. "Stop moving, Kenshin looks pissed as it is."

Suddenly the body shifted again, darting across the room. The sickening snapping of wood rang out somewhere behind them.

Kaoru fought against her tired eyelids as she tightened her grip on the rough clothing of her holder. She had used up almost all her energy in defending herself and running from Saitou, all the while gaining additional wounds on her body in the process. Fortunately her rescuers had arrived in the nick of time to stop Saitou: who had been so close to ending her existence. Far too close for her liking.

_When the shoji had been thrown open behind her and a powerful ki had flooded her senses, she had almost fainted in relief. However, the ki was so overpowering and furious it had wiped that relief away, replacing it with anxiety. It was raw and overwhelming... yet hauntingly familiar. Kaoru had gasped under the pressure and fallen from her standing position into a cowering crouch, shuddering as she sucked in needed air. Gentle hands on her shoulders had caused her to flinch away and look over her shoulder fearfully, powerful waves of ki washing over her. With blinking eyes she had taken in the crimson hair that covered the demon's face; although his eyes were hidden from view it seemed as if he was taking her image in behind those long strands._

_That was when the snarling had began._

_Faster than she'd ever thought possible her saviour had drawn his katana and charged forward towards Saitou, earth shattering snarls spitting from his lips. The quick streak had caused dizziness to wash over her and she'd slumped forward resting her head against the cool wooden floor, clenching her eyes shut in a hopeless attempt to stop the sickness._

_After that all she could remember was quiet voices around her echoing as if she was diving under water._

One voice was very close however it was quiet compared to the other voice which, although further away, was dominant and strikingly angry. It seemed the two were arguing while gliding through the room at a relentless speed, however the voices were often interrupted by crunching wood, stumbling footsteps and the quick, blunt sound of an object speeding through air.

Kaoru continued to fight against her tired eyelids as the rocking movement brought her closer and closer to unconsciousness. She felt numb from her wounds, her head was near enough exploding and she felt motion sickness creeping up on her. Pale lime tinted her face as her holder twisted at an odd angle around the table, the sharp turn resulted in her head being tilted towards the ground and blood rushing upwards at the odd position.

"Please.. put me down," Kaoru dizzily pleaded. "I.. I think I'm going to puke"

Sano's eyes widened at the missy's whimpered plea. Kenshin stood not far from him, his raging amber eyes fixed on the almost motionless girl. Eyes still wide, Sano carefully swung her around so that her feet settled on the ground, he held her as she regained her balance then let go quickly when he noticed Kenshin's glowing glare aimed at him. Between the thought of being covered in sicky goo or attacked by a raging Battousai, Sano wasted no time backing away from Ojo-chan who was bent down, her arms tightly wrapped around her stomach.

Silence filled the room as the two male demons watched each other. Amber narrowed as they watched wariness swirl in the dark brown eyes. Sano continued backing away, his hands up in surrender and eyes still fixed on his friend.

It was only when the girl in the middle of the room started to cough violently that the tense connection was broken. Both stepped forwards to help her until Kenshin growled at the taller demon in warning, sliding his katana back into its sheath in folds of his hakama. Sano watched him bend down next to the ojo-chan and wrapped his arms around her body.

"It's okay, little bird." Murmuring into her hair Kenshin sighed in relief as the tension left his body, he felt her relax and fall into a light slumber. "I'm here now."

He picked her up, cradling her against him as he rubbed his forehead against hers, hair shielding them both from Sano's view. Mumbled words passed the red head's lips, yet Sanosuke could make no sense of them.

Brushing his sweaty hair backwards, the tall demon warily watched the two. He was fortunate. So very fortunate that Kenshin had only used his weapon on the walls and not his flesh. The only injuries he had suffered were bashes on his head and right knee along with a few scratches from flecks of splintered wood that had flown through the air when Kenshin or himself had crashed into the walls.

Smirking now that his friend had calmed down, Sanosuke leant against the part of the wall that was still intact, chuckling to himself over the reaction the nobles were going to have upon seeing the mess. _'Hiko is gonna be pissed when he sees this'._

"Hey Kenshin, what we gonna do about this place. Hiko is going to have your.." Growling started again and amber eyes were upon his face again, watching him as soon as the words had left his mouth. Sanosuke shut up immediately and slowly fled the scene. "I'll.. um just leave now."

Arms clenched around the girl as Kenshin watched the demon leave. He wanted the being gone and away from his life mate. She smelt of the other youthful demon and that was more than enough to cause blood lust and anger to rise in him. The fact that the taller demon had touched her and had been planning on taking her away, had been a sure reason for his death. Yet, something familiar had stopped his instinctive nature, a logical calling telling him that the other being was friend, not a foe.

Still, at least the demon was at least smart enough to put his woman down without much of a fight. Kenshin smirked against his little bird's hair.

He didn't even know her name, yet his soul had named her that.

"I'm here now. None will ever hurt you again little bird." Rather than taking her straight to his room, Kenshin's demon instinctive was demanding the blood of the one who hunted and harmed her.

Before he had re-entered the room he had been standing over the slumped demon that had dared to leave bloody wounds on his mate. He could plainly remember the deadly glee he had had with the thought of shoving his fist and claws through the demon's heart, rather than his katana. The need he had now was similar, though less violent and demanding now that he finally had her safely in his arms. Nevertheless the thought of ending the maggot's life had been interrupted when he felt a slight, increasing distance between himself and his mate. Furious and worried he had rushed back into the room to find the seemingly harmless demon taking his mate way. Again his anger had exploded, demanding blood that a side of himself had refused to allow.

That refusal still confused him. He hoped once he had calmed down and his mate was safe he would understand why he had allowed the rather.. strange and childish demon to live. Whether there was a possibly adequate explanation for allowing the mate stealer to leave with his life.

Bloody splatters became visible as he entered the next room. The furniture was scattered around in ruins, piles of splintered and snapped wood covered the whole floor. A blood stain on the floor was all that was left of the predator demon.

Tension left his body with a small huff of satisfaction. He smirked, thinking of how the wolf like demon must have run away with his tail between his legs. He huddled his mate's body closer to him, relishing in her warmth. With a blissfully clear mind, Kenshin walked towards his room, forgetting about the disaster in the bloodied room. A weight on his shoulders lessened with every step. Once unfocused, his mind began to untwist and he found himself watching the last few events with sorrowful eyes.

He couldn't remember the last time his demon had been left so unconfined, he had partaken years of training so he could control this side of him and avert the change unless it was completely necessary. Feelings of self disappointed pushed a side any pride he had of his primitive victory. Guilt swarmed him as he remembered Sanosuke's look of fear and confusion, an explanation and plead for forgiveness would be needed, several probably for Kenshin to feel the guilt leave him.

As soon as he had his young mate comfortable and safe in his room he was determined to find his loyal friend.

Like Hiko's private room, his was situated in one of the wings. He had found that the East wing caught the sunlight perfectly at Noon, and more often then not shined against the blossom flowers that adorned the trees surrounding the temple. It was a refreshing sight to see the mixed colours of gold and pink gleam against the windows, one he couldn't wait to witness with his mate.

Though large, his room was close to bare. Decorative swords were the only items that stood proudly on his walls. Other than a few shelves of clothing, the room was empty with only a futon and small writing desk on the spacious floor.

Smiling down at his sleeping mate, Kenshin hoped that after a few days of recovery she would be the one to fill the room with luxuries.

"Anything you want little bird." He murmured smiling softly at the thought.

Gently not to wake her, he settled her upon the futon. Her hair spread out against the small pillow, a halo of black silk. He fetched the bandages and medical wipes he kept on the clothing shelves and with delicate fingers set to work patching his mate up. Although he saw physical evidence that she had already started to heal, the wounds visible caused his blood to boil. Removing her gi carefully he worked on the wounds on her hip and the small ones of her stomach, cleaning and wrapping each one with narrowed eyes.

_'Saitou will pay for this.' _He promised her as he finished with the bandages.

Lifting her up an inch with one hand, he used the other to pull the covers down and tucked her into his futon. He stared at her sleeping face for a moment before kissing her smooth cheek. Not wanting too, yet realising that it was necessary, Kenshin got to his feet and left the room in search for Sanosuke. He gave the woman in his bed one last lingering look before closing the shoji and heading for the kitchens.

Kaoru opened her eyes when she heard the shoji close and immediately felt safety spells fold over the room. Bringing her hand up to her face she touched the area where he had kissed her and where a deep blush now filled.

(1983)

* * *

AN-

Sorry everyone for the short chapter, especially after I promised a longer, school has just been a little hard to fall back into.

Think of the demon's true nature (Kenshin's claws and Tae's change in appearance from last chapter) being like Sesshomaru's change from Inuyasha. Although they don't change into giant animals, their eyes, skin, hands etc. can change rapidly when angered, emotional or simply because they want to.

I quite enjoyed writing dark, angry Battousai.. hehe.. so there will be more of him.

Hope no one is mad that Kenshin said.. umm thought that Sano was childish... but really that big rooster head is silly sometimes! In Kenshin's defence, during demonic change you can't tell foe from friend, so imagine how you would react if you walked in on someone trying to take you're boyfriend/girlfriend (partner) away, I'm sure you'd get mad.

Ummm.. hope you didn't find Kenshin's nickname for Kaoru too unoriginal, it started of as little one, then little dove and so on. At one point it was going to be Little Owl.. but that made me laugh because I kept imagining Kaoru on drugs with big wide eyes (which is very stereotypical and silly of me)

I feel like I'm recovering from 'Essay syndrome', my stories all seem too formal. Sorry if you find it a bit slow in some parts, I'm gradually getting back into the swing of things.

* * *

**Replies to reviews (only from chapter 3)- I've been meaning to do this for a while.**

**Queen Emily The Diligent**- Sorry for that horrible cliffhanger, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Flaming Amber- **Glad you liked it. I love possessive Kenshin and I'm really enjoying writing him in this. I find I have extreme views on Kaoru, I see her as extremely confident and as you said 'gutsy', however at times I see a complete contrast side of her that is kind of a shy, innocent and kind character, in this story she is definitely going to be the loud mouthed little warrior because it fits in with the plot.

**Morningwolf- **(hehe) That was my first cliffhanger so I'm overjoyed that it seemed to have such a good reception with everyone. Hope you enjoy the story and continue reading.

**LittleDragon5- **I love cuteness so there is bound to be a lot of fluff (I think that's what fanfictioners call it), yes Kaoru's- along with Kenshin's- pasts are going to be revealed in later chapters. Kaoru knows everyone since she has been 'bothering' Hiko to enter the Elite for a long, long time, the temple is like her second home!

**Jenineji- (:**

**the Lady L- **Glad you liked it! Don't worry, I could never make Kenshin hurt Sanosuke, imagine the angst Kenshin would feel!

**Linna- **I'm happy that you liked Saitou's character.

**Inu-love-kag- **Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Kenjutsu2Princess- **Yay! I'm so happy you're loving my writing, it's always good to hear.

**Renata Z- **Glad you're enjoying the plot so far. Personally, I think Saitou has never shown true anger when he fights, however he does enjoy his battles. In this Saitou was merely allowing himself to relieve stress by 'playing' with Kaoru, he wouldn't have really killed her (I think so anyway, you might have to ask him about that) and he probably just wanted to knock her down a peg or two.. she is quite overly confident. He possibly got a bit peeved that she got his arm, but that would just fuel his enjoyment of 'stalking' her. Again when Kenshin entered, Saitou found it highly amusing because he realised what was going on, Saitou knows quite a bit about both Kaoru and Kenshin, so he was probably having a mental chuckle thinking about how they would act together. Hopefully this chapter cleared up Kaoru's whole lack of energy thing.. If you have time check out **Ravyn's 'Little One' **because that fanfic really inspired me and the two stories may have similarities between the conditions of soul/life mates. **Hope this cleared some stuff up. **

**Glow Box-** glad that you liked it, enjoy this chapter.


End file.
